


No One Like You

by SherriesMyCherryPie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fellatio, I Don't Know How To Work This Tag Thing, Multi, New To This Site, Sam And Dean Are Hot Bartenders, Smutty goodness, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Very Sexual, You're A Stripper, lots of smut, my second fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:57:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherriesMyCherryPie/pseuds/SherriesMyCherryPie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean are working a case in which several strippers and exotic dancers across the state of California are mysteriously going missing. Imagine Dean's delight when the pair have to go undercover as bartenders at the Black Lace Gentleman's Club, where you work as a waitress and dancer. Allow the shenanigans and smut to ensue! Multi-chapter including sexy interventions with Sam, Dean, Castiel, Crowley and Gabriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys - so this is my second fic. Just an idea that's been flowing in my head for a while. It'll be multi-chapter, but the different chapters will have different shenanigans with different SPN hotties including Sam, Dean, Castiel, Crowley and Gabriel (as I know ya'll have different preferences.) Leave a comment with any other character suggestions. Please let me know what you think; I haven't written fics for aaaaages and I'm a bit rusty. However, constructive criticism only please, I hate flamers. Just to disclaim - I do not own Supernatural and the fic's title is the song No One Like You which belongs to the Scorpions, not me.

"What can I get you?" you purred with a wink, directed at the short, forty-something balding man standing opposite you. He flashed a toothy grin back at you.

"I'll have a beer please," he replied.

"Coming right up."

The poor idiot. He probably thought that you had a genuine interest in him, but hey - it was job to flirt with the punters. You worked as an "exotic dancer" -AKA stripper- at the Black Lace Gentleman's Club, one of the many strip joints in LA. However, as one of the most experienced bartenders in the club, it also fell upon you to work the bar when there was nobody else available. Normally male employees would run the bar while the females would dance, but that night wasn't an option; two of the best bartenders, drifters that worked there for just a couple of months, had left and moved on. Unfortunately for you, that meant that on a Saturday night, the busiest night of the week, you had no choice but to run the bar as instructed by your manager. You were left disgruntled, as you could have been earning a LOT more money up on the stage, but you didn't have any other options.

You handed the man a cold Budweiser from the fridge and took the money from him. He licked his lips and grinned again. You plastered on your most convincing smile, which must have looked really fake but you didn't care, and when he turned away to ogle at the dancers you rolled your eyes and sighed deeply. You leant on the bar, your hand supporting your chin in a bored fashion, when two young looking men walked through the door and stood for a moment by the entrance. You straightened up and watched them eagerly as they piqued your interest.

Both were extremely hot, which wasn't exactly unusual in the club you worked at yet it wasn't the norm either. Most of the punters were regulars; middle-aged, overweight married men who had nothing better to spend their money on. But these two were different. You noticed the shorter guy first; sandy brown colored hair waxed up in a sort of spiky fashion, complete with a chiseled jawline. He donned a big leather jacket and heavy worker boots, and was looking around the club with a shit-eating grin on his face.

Your eyes flitted across to the taller guy, who could easily have been 6'4, with long chocolate colored hair and dark eyes. He was the one who made eye contact with you and made a beeline for the bar, the shorter guy following closely behind him.

"What can I get for you both?" you squeaked. You cleared your throat, embarrassed at how stupid you sounded. Men never usually had this effect on you, and you dealt with many males on a daily basis. But these men were definitely different. You plastered your smile back onto your face, this one more convincing than the one you usually utilised.

"Two beers and two shots of your finest whiskey," the shorter one replied, the grin still apparent on his face as he caught eye contact with you. Your breath hitched in your throat slightly as you came face-to-face with piercing green eyes.

"Coming right up," you murmured, turning round to prepare the drinks. You poured two shots of Jack Daniels Tennessee Whiskey and grabbed two Budweisers from the fridge, placing them on the bar.

"Thanks sweetheart," the shorter one spoke again in his deep, gravelly voice, making your stomach flip over in excitement at the pet name. If you'd gotten a nickel for every time someone had called you that, you'd be Hugh Hefner. Why was that situation so different?

"You're welcome," you replied shyly, smiling. You cleared your throat again, wanting to initiate a conversation. "So... I don't think I've seen you guys in here before. You new to the area?" you asked curiously.

This time the taller one spoke. "Yeah, we just moved here. From Montana."

You nodded your head in acknowledgement, smirking. "Ah right, that's cool," you replied, drinking in the sight of him. Your heartbeat picked up its rhythm as you looked over his body, noticing how well defined his biceps and shoulders were under the plaid shirt he was wearing.

"Yeah, so fresh start. New place, new job," the shorter one cut in again, grinning. "I'm Dean, by the way. This is my brother Sam," he added, extending his hand for you to shake.

"Pleasure to meet you," you smirked, feeling your confidence reappear just a little. "I'm (Y/N)." You took his hand and shook it, feeling his rough fingers wrap around yours. You figured that he must have worked in manual trade like a garage for his skin to be like that, but it didn't bother you.

"Nice to meet you. So, do you know of any jobs going round here?" Sam spoke again with a smile as he took his turn to shake your hand. You were amazed at how easily it enveloped your own due to the size.

"Well actually you might be in luck," you replied, a light bulb almost popping up above your head in excitement. "We have a couple of bartender positions right here. We have a lot of drifters come through and two of our best just left. That is, if you could handle working in a place like this," you teased.

"Hey that sounds great," Dean said with a light chuckle. "What do you think, Sammy?"

His brother looked briefly at him before looking back at you. "Sure, count us in. We've both got experience," he reassured.

You beamed in response. "Great. When can you start?"


	2. Pour Some Sugar On Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's your first shift with Black Lace's hot new bartenders, and you have to show them the ropes... And you get more fun than you bargained for with Dirty Dean Winchester.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, just wanted to say huge thanks for the comments, bookmarks and kudos you left on the first chapter and thanks for taking the time to read! I hope I can keep you entertained with all the smutty goodness I've got in store for you. As you might notice I'm using songs that inspire me to write the chapters as the chapter titles. So just to disclaim, I don't own those songs nor Supernatural (although I really wish I did.)

You could hardly contain your excitement as you strolled into work on Monday afternoon to set up the club. After meeting Sam and Dean on Saturday and convincing your manager that they were worthy to hire, today was their starting date. You beamed as you walked through the club up to the bar, where Sam and Dean were already stood waiting for you. As they were new, you would be spending the afternoon showing them the ropes and explaining what an average day/night was like at Black Lace before hitting the stage to dance later on.

"Morning boys," you greeted them happily as you stowed your bag that contained all your outfits and costumes away in a cupboard underneath the bar. You were determined to be back to your usual, confident self and not embarrass yourself quite as much as the first encounter with the boys, despite the effect both of them seemed to have on your mind and body.

"Morning (Y/N)," they both chimed back, Sam smiling his cute smile that lit up his hazel eyes, and Dean exposing his shit-eating grin.

"Ready for your first shift at Black Lace? Let's hope you can keep up," you teased, raising an eyebrow.

"We were born ready," Dean joked, encouraging a laugh from you. Sam chuckled next to him.

"Yes boss," Sam agreed with a proud smirk.

"Good. Okay, so I'll be spending the afternoon with you guys showing you how to set up and showing you how to make the basic cocktails and stuff," you started, grabbing some glasses from underneath the bar. "Not many folks order them, it's normally beer and gin and stuff, but it's worth knowing as later you'll be on your own." You widened your eyes in mock horror, yet you were unable to keep the grin off your face. You placed the glasses on top of the marble surface of the bar and stepped back to explain everything. "So guys, this place isn't too busy during the day which is why I'm training you now. Marcus, the manager, is a bit too busy, so he leaves this sort of stuff up to me," you added.

"Well, lucky us," Dean murmured in his low, rough voice, the corner of his lips tugging upwards into a slight smirk. Your heart palpitated momentarily. It felt nice for someone around the same age as you to be flirting with you and not some random old guy. You took a deep breath and composed yourself.

"Yes indeed lucky you," you purred back with a wink. You giggled to clear the air and went back to your explanation. "Anyway. Trevor, our DJ, should be here soon. It's always good to have some music to set up to. Then I'll teach you everything I know."

"I'm looking forward to that," Dean muttered seductively under his breath, thinking you wouldn't hear him. You rolled your eyes and chuckled as Sam punched him in the arm lightly. This was really going to be fun.

* * *

 A couple of hours later, after what you thought was a LOT of explaining and demonstrating considering that they both "had experience", Sam and Dean were officially ready to work the bar. It was a Monday night, so it wouldn't be very busy as it never usually was, but it meant that they would have the time to practice without pissing off too many thirsty punters. "No One Like You" by the Scorpions was blaring through Trevor's speakers, and the lights had been turned down low, the club illuminated by purple strobe lighting, encouraging the sexy atmosphere that Black Lace was known for.

"Okay guys, I'm up. You're on your own now," you warned, quickly gulping a shot of tequila for dutch courage and pulling your outfit bag out of the cupboard. It was time for you to hit the poles with one of the other girls, Sandie, who had sauntered up to the bar to come and get you. You rolled your eyes at your new bartenders, both of them staring and practically drooling at Sandie in her lingerie ensemble, and you felt a pang of jealousy stab at your stomach. It soon surpassed, and you smirked to yourself. After all, they hadn't seen YOU in your lingerie yet. They'd only seen you in a pair of black skinny jeans and a tight AC/DC tank top. You idly wondered if you would receive the same reaction...

You walked out from behind the bar, bag in tow, to use the dressing room behind the stage. You always started off the night with your black lacy lingerie ensemble, complete with nude stockings, suspenders and skyscraper black heels. Your (Y/H/C) was styled in loose curls and your (Y/E/C) eyes framed with dark lashes and smoky make-up. You quickly dabbed on some lipgloss and took a step back from the mirror, gazing at your appearance. You couldn't help but smile to yourself and hope that Dean and Sam would get a glimpse of you on stage, and look at you the way they had looked at Sandie.

"You ready, (Y/N)?" Sandie called from behind you.

You turned to face her and grinned. "Ready as I'll ever be."

The pair of you emerged from behind the curtain, clients lining the raised stage and the aisle in their seats, watching you both hungrily as you sauntered down the aisle past them to the poles at the end of the aisle. The start of "Pour Some Sugar On Me" by Def Leppard blasted out from the corner where Trevor was.

_Love is like a bomb, b-bomb, b-bomb, b-bomb..._  
_Bomb, b-bomb, b-bomb... Bomb, b-bomb, b-bomb..._  
_Love is like a bomb b-bomb, b-bomb... I'm hot!_

You plastered on your sexiest smile as the electric guitar and Joe Elliott's rough voice filled your ears, and you seductively placed both hands round the pole, before slowly licking a broad stripe up the pole. Some of the regulars who came to see you dance every week were down in your audience, cat calling and cheering at you, and you hadn't even started yet. You grinned and winked down at them, before sliding round the pole, wrapping your legs round it and leaning your head back as you made your way right down the pole to the floor.

_Love is like a bomb, baby come on get it on,_  
_Livin' like a lover with a radar phone,_  
_Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp,_  
_Demolition woman can I be your man!_

Once you reached the floor, you turned round and stretched your legs to pull yourself into a standing position, dragging your ass up the pole. You wiggled it as you moved, swaying your hips, until you were back into your standing position with the cold surface of the pole against your back. You flipped your hair back provocatively, as the men below you continued to shout, some of them throwing dollar bills at you, which you scooped up and stuffed into your bra, blowing kisses as you continued to sway your hips. You let your own hands roam over your body, teasing your viewers, trussing up your hair and moving back to the pole.

You looked over at the bar, which was just to your left, and felt a rush of pride and excitement breeze through you, adrenalin coursing through your veins, as you clocked both Winchesters watching you. You had to stifle a giggle as you continued to move your body and rub it against the pole, as you eyed them; Dean standing with his mouth agape, green eyes fixated on you, and Sam staring at you with wide eyes and raised eyebrows in surprise.

_Razzle n' a dazzle n' a flash a little light,_  
_Television lover baby go all night!_  
_Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet,_  
_Little miss ah innocent sugar me, yeah!_  
_Now come on! Take a bottle, shake it up, break the bubble, break it up!_  
_Pour some sugar on me! Ooh in the name of love..._  
_Pour some sugar on me! Come on, fire me up..._  
_Pour some sugar on me! I can't get enough..._  
_I'm hot, sticky and sweet... From my head to my feet, yeah!_

You continued to glance over at the bar area, where Sam and Dean didn't look too busy. Sam was polishing the wine glasses, glancing over at you, then looking away awkwardly, trying to keep himself busy. Dean on the other hand, didn't have any qualms about conveying how much he was enjoying your show, catcalling and cheering along with the audience.

* * *

At the end of the night when you were fully clothed and the clients had left, you sauntered back over to the bar to see how your new recruits were. Sam was unloading the dishwasher and Dean was wiping down the bar. "So, how was your first shift?" you asked them, perching your ass on a stool and leaning over the bar to grab a bottle of whiskey. "Hand me a glass please Sam?"

Sam avoided your gaze, setting a glass on top of the bar for you. "It was great thanks," he murmured, slightly more nervous than he was before. You smirked to yourself. It was obvious that Sam wasn't as used to being around females as Dean was. But his shyness made him all that bit more endearing.

Dean cut in, interrupting your reverie and scattering your thoughts. "Hell yeah it was awesome," he quipped animatedly. "I never thought I'd find another reason to love Def Leppard more than I already did. But I do now," he winked.

You laughed. "I'm glad you enjoyed the show," you teased, winking back at him.

"Oh I more than enjoyed it sweetheart."

You giggled lightly, feeling the blood rush to your cheeks as you blushed, staring into his mesmerizing green eyes. Sam cleared his throat, interrupting your train of thought again.

"I think we're all done here now (Y/N)," Sam spoke in a low tone, turning to you but still avoiding eye contact. You nodded in reply to him.

"Cool. Thanks guys, you both worked really great," you replied, smiling at them both. Dean turned to Sam and the pair of them exchanged looks that you didn't quite understand. Sam sighed and grabbed his jacket from the cupboard under the bar.

"Guess I'll see you at the motel," he muttered to Dean, before turning to you. "See ya tomorrow, (Y/N)." He smiled wanly before shrugging on his jacket and leaving.

Your eyes widened a little at the strange exchange and you frowned to yourself when Sam left abruptly. You took a deep breath and turned back to Dean, who was gazing at you with a smile on his face.

"What do you say, let's get out of here... Go for a drink maybe?" he asked, eyebrows raised.

You nodded, sucking in another deep breath before exhaling slowly, trying to maintain your composure. "Sure. Sounds great."

* * *

"What can I do you for?" the young, stubbled guy behind the bar asked, looking you up and down but soon averting his eyes when he saw Dean walk up to the bar next to you.

"Two beers and two shots of Jack Daniels," Dean ordered, looking at you with a sly grin.

"Coming right up."

Just as proposed, you and Dean left the strip club and went to a local bar, just a few blocks away. The bartender set to work, and you turned to Dean with a smirk. "My favorite," you purred as you took the whiskey from the bartender and knocked it back, licking your lips as you set the glass back down on the bar.

Dean watched you lick your lips and smirked back at you. He downed his shot in one also. "Me too."

He paid the bartender and you sat in one of the alcoves opposite each other. "Since You Been Gone" by Rainbow was blurting out of the speakers from a nearby jukebox, and you hummed along with it, sipping at your beer. "So tell me Dean," you started, placing your beer on the table. "What brought you to California?"

He grinned as you addressed him. "Me and my brother... Well we travel around the country a lot. We've been to LA a few times, but it's always remained a favourite."

You nodded, taking in the information. "And you're originally from...?"

"Kansas. A town called Lawrence."

"I see. So you guys are drifters? We get a lot of you guys come to work the bar at the club," you mentioned.

Dean hesitated slightly, but you didn't notice. "Yeah, I guess we are," he finally spoke, his lips tugging upwards at the corners.

You smiled. "Well it's good to have you in town," you murmured.

"It's great to be here. Enough about me. I'm not all that interesting anyway," he chuckled, looking into your eyes. "What about you? How long have you worked at the club?" he enquired as he knocked back a swig of beer.

You giggled along with Dean. "I've been at the club about three years," you explained. "When I first started... Well, it wasn't exactly a lifelong dream of mine to be honest. I moved here from (YOUR HOME TOWN) because I wanted adventure. I wanted something different, to make something of myself. And then I met Marcus, the manager... And he offered me a job, to help me find my feet, y'know?" you reminisced to Dean with a deep sigh. "It was hard at first, but it got easier. And now, unbelievably, I quite enjoy it."

You paused, watching Dean for his reaction, and he smiled at you, a kind, genuine smile, like he really understood you.

"Well, I'll drink to that," he agreed, raising his beer bottle. You giggled and picked up your own, gently tapping the neck to his.

* * *

It was two hours later, two o'clock in the morning to be precise, when you wobbled out of the entrance of a bar down the road from Black Lace, latching onto Dean's arm. The cool air hit you like a sack of concrete, encouraging the alcohol you had consumed to rush even faster round your system. You giggled uncontrollably as you stumbled down the road together, despite the goosebumps down your arms from the coolness of the air around you.

"You cold?" Dean asked with a slight slur, turning to look at you in just your skinny jeans and a tank top.

"Nerrr it's'kay. M'fine," you slurred back, grinning up at him as he almost towered above you.

"Nope you're cold," Dean retorted, shrugging off his leather jacket and enveloping you in it. You giggled.

"Thankss Deean," you snickered as you instantly felt the warmth from the jacket heat up your skin. "So, where'r'ya stayin'?"

"Toreador Motel," Dean answered. You recognized that it wasn't too far away. "Wha' about you? Where d'you live?"

"About... Twen'y blocks away," you mused, pursing your lips. You normally drove to work, but it wasn't every night that you got offered a drink by a hottie like Dean, so you'd left your car in the parking lot for the night.

"Dammit," Dean growled. "Sam took my car. I coulda taken you home."

You looked up at him, your head light and hazy, swimming with images of Dean. You were taken aback by your sudden loss of inhibitions and the rush of confidence you received as you asked Dean the million dollar question. "D'ya think Sam woul' mind... If I crashed, a'your motel, maybe?"

You waited with bated breath as Dean processed your question. "Ya know what. I don't think he'd mind at all," he replied, grinning from ear to ear.

You giggled as Dean took you by the hand and led the way, and unbeknownst to you, was secretly thanking the Lord that he and Sam had paid for separate rooms.

* * *

Soon enough you and Dean reached the motel, and he led the way up the stairs to a room on the second floor. The walk there had allowed some of the alcohol to fade away, but the remains still coursed through your system. He pulled out a rusty brass key from his pocket and unlocked the door, allowing you both in. You looked around. It was a small room, with a queen sized bed taking up most of the space, a set of drawers complete with a TV, a small kitchenette area, a bathroom and a small table with two chairs.

"Sam's next door. It's just temporary," he muttered in regards to the motel room, throwing the key and his wallet on top of the set of drawers.

"It's nice," you assured him with a smile as you let his leather jacket slide off your shoulders, and you placed it on the bed.

Dean shrugged his shoulders but returned the smile. "Be back in a minute."

You nodded and took a slow walk round the room as he walked to the bathroom and closed the door. You took a deep breath and exhaled heavily, willing your confidence to make its return. If there was ever an opportunity to relieve some sexual tension, this was the time. You smirked to yourself as you sat on the bed and flicked on the TV, the porn channel popping up on the screen. Dean returned from the bathroom, and looked at you, before turning to the TV. He laughed nervously.

"What can I say, a guy's got needs," he defended himself with a grin.

You giggled as you turned the TV off again. "You don't have to explain yourself to me," you teased. "A girl's got needs too."

The room went silent as Dean's smile faded and his eyes darkened with lust. You stood up from the bed, and sauntered up to him slowly, looking into his darkened emerald eyes, noticing how dilated his pupils had become.

Dean didn't require a lot of time to react to you. He closed the distance between you both and slammed his lips to yours, snaking his arms round your waist as he pulled you close, the heat radiating from his body to yours. You moaned into his kiss, moving your lips against his, darting your tongue along his lower lip. He groaned in response to you, lowering his hands to cup your ass.

You broke away from him, gasping for air as your heart raced, pumping the blood in your veins around your body at a much faster rate, causing your skin to flush and your nipples to harden underneath your bra. You gently pushed Dean, causing him to fall back onto the bed as you tugged at the hem of your tank top, pulling it over your head in a swift motion. You tossed it on the floor and trussed up your hair, revealing a red lacy bra. Dean leant back on his elbows and watched you strip for him with hungry eyes.

Next you slowly unbuttoned your skinny jeans and pulled down the zipper, looking at Dean lustfully. You turned round as you tugged your jeans down, revealing your matching red lacy french panties. You continued to pull your jeans down your smooth legs, bending over slightly so that Dean could get a proper view of your ass. You giggled to yourself as you noticed his jeans get a little too tight as his genital area enlarged, obviously making him uncomfortable.

Soon enough your jeans joined your top on the floor along with your socks and shoes, and you padded over to Dean, swaying your hips and glancing at him provocatively from under your thick eyelashes. You climbed onto the bed on your hands and knees and crawled up to him, straddling his hips. He continued to gaze into your eyes for a few moments, before running his eyes down to drink in the rest of your body, only up close this time. His hands trailed up your thighs, over your ass, up your back, and round to cup your breasts. Your chest heaved into his hands as you longed for him to touch you all over. You pressed your lips to his again, moaning once more as he yanked down the cups of your bra to roll your nipples around with his fingers.

"Mmm, Dean," you broke away from him and groaned as you closed your eyes, him now trailing kisses down your jawline and down your neck. The combined kisses and touch made your clitoris throb and you could feel yourself become aroused. Soon your panties would be soaking.

"God, (Y/N)," he finally spoke between kisses after remaining quiet for such a long time. "You are so gorgeous," he continued to murmur, occasionally nipping and sucking at your neck. You rocked your hips against his, enjoying the friction against your clitoris caused by the movement.

You pulled away from Dean and encouraged him to sit up, and you slid the flannel shirt off his shoulders and yanked off the t-shirt underneath, throwing both items of clothing onto the floor. You stopped for a moment to marvel at his body, tanned and muscular. You felt your nether regions moisten just that little bit more when you spotted the tattoo he had on his right pec. You licked your lips and pressed them to his again, planting chaste kisses down his jaw and neck and over his chest. You pushed him back again so that he was laying down, and your hands roamed his torso excitedly as you licked your way down his stomach, feeling the ridges of his abdominal muscles against your tongue. He groaned underneath you in anticipation at what you would do next.

You reached the distinct, soft line of hair that ran from his naval to underneath his trousers, and you nuzzled your nose into it, breathing in the musky scent that was Dean. You grazed your teeth along his v-lines gently, your fingers deftly working the button and zipper on his jeans. You dragged the material down his well defined quadriceps, slowly and teasingly as you peered up at Dean, watching relief wash over his face as his erection sprang free from its cage. You smirked at him as he watched you eagerly.

Once the rest of his clothing was successfully removed, you made your way back up Dean's legs, pausing once you were in between his thighs. He was breathing heavily, trying to patiently wait for you to touch him where he needed to be touched the most. You teasingly planted kisses up each thigh, before hovering above his twitching cock.

You took his impressive length into your hand, pumping it gently at the base, before lowering your head to suck at the bead of precum emerging from its head. "Son of a bitch," Dean growled, throwing his head back as you licked a long line from the base up to the top again.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Dean?" you purred, your lips against the tip of his cock, the vibration from your lips against his sensitive cock making him groan.

"Holy crap yes," he answered through gritted teeth.

You smirked to yourself before taking his length into your mouth, all the way to the back of your throat, bobbing up and down while he continued to moan beneath you. He placed his hand on the back of your head, pushing you down lightly as you sucked and licked him. You increased the suction, occasionally grazing your teeth along his throbbing member, using one hand to cradle and massage his balls and the other to pump his cock.

"(Y/N), stop," he pleaded after a short while. You did as he asked and withdrew from him and sat up, looking at him questioningly. "Don't get me wrong you're amazing," he assured. "Which is why you need to stop, 'cos you're gonna make me come and I really need to fuck you right now."

You grinned, and without saying anything, clambered back on top of him. He gripped the edge of your panties and pulled them down, lifting your hips up so that you could wriggle out of them. Then he lifted your hips again, so that you were positioned over his cock, and he lowered you onto him.

You cried out as you felt his hard, thick length easily enter your wet folds. It took you a moment to accommodate to his size, which was at least a good eight inches if not more, and you rocked your hips against his as his cock filled you up to the hilt. He moved his hands up to cup your breasts again, and you reached round to unclasp your bra and take it off, gaining him more access to your hard nipples. He toyed with them as you rode him, and you moaned and cried out continuously as you felt your clitoris throb from the friction against his stomach.

"Ohhh, holy shit Dean," you mewed over and over as you picked up your speed and threw your head back in ecstasy, feeling his cock graze against your sweet spot. He groaned in response, his hands wandering over your naked body as you fucked each other.

"Son of a bitch," Dean growled with pleasure as he watched you in the throes of passion. "Shit, you're gonna make me come, (Y/N)." His hands moved down to rub your clitoris roughly, encouraging you to join him on his level.

"Ugh, me too," you whimpered as you felt Dean's rough fingers graze along your clitoris. Due to the combined pleasure from Dean's cock against your sweet spot and fingers against your clitoris, your inner walls started throbbing and stretching, the tightly wound spring inside you threatening to uncoil.

"Shit, Dean!" you cried as you felt your orgasm build and then release, your inner walls closing and throbbing around Dean, causing him to spill over the edge also, releasing his warm, wet seed inside you. You both panted as you rode out the aftershocks, and you pulled yourself off his cock and nestled yourself in the bed next to him.

"Wow, that was great," he murmured with a grin, looking over at you, his chest still heaving up and down. You giggled.

"Oh yeah. Definitely."

He turned to you and placed a gentle kiss on your lips, before laying back and gazing at you. "Well, guess we should get some sleep. We're gonna have an awful hangover tomorrow."

You winced at the thought of the massive headache you would be enduring in the morning. "Yeah, I guess so. Night, Dean."

"Night (Y/N)."


	3. Excitable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the fun that you had with Dean, you now have to deal with the repercussions. And why is Sam being so God damn weird? Maybe it's because he has something to tell you... Or should I say, show you...? Now it's the younger Winchester's turn in the limelight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again guys. I hoped you liked the second chapter, here's your third. Please let me know if there's any particular characters you want to see featured in this fic. I know that I will definitely be writing chapters for Castiel, Gabriel and Crowley but it's up to you who else I write in. My inspiration song for this chapter was Excitable by Def Leppard. Such a sexy song! I thought that it fitted quite well. Enjoy and please leave feedback!

It was a few days after you'd spent the night with Dean, and you couldn't help but notice the new born tension between you and his brother, Sam. While yourself and Dean remained friends, as neither of you were seeking a relationship, Sam became more quiet and withdrawn, choosing only to speak when spoken to. He poured all of his energy into his work, which was a good thing, but you couldn't help but feel like he was purposely avoiding you. Every time you skipped over to them at the bar to have a chat he would either disappear into the back room, bury his head in the dishwasher, or take his time restocking the fridges. 

It was a Saturday night, the busiest night of the week at the club. As per usual, you arrived at around one o'clock in the afternoon to help the rest of the team set up for the day and night. Trevor was already seated in his DJ corner with a beer, playing "Welcome To The Jungle" by Guns N' Roses as you walked in. You gave him a wave before jumping up to sit on a bar stool. You loved how the club mainly played classic rock music. You'd been brought up listening to bands like AC/DC and Aerosmith, and it was an attribute that attracted older men to Black Lace as opposed to the other clubs that lined the strip.

"Hey guys," you addressed Sam and Dean, sipping at the coffee you had picked up from Starbucks on the way to work. You were dressed in your denim skirt, complete with your biker boots and a Led Zeppelin tank top, your leather jacket over the top.

"Sup (Y/N)," Dean replied, pausing from emptying the dishwasher to turn to you and smile. Sam turned to you and just gave you a half-smile before returning to the fridge he was wiping.

You felt a slight pang of annoyance at Sam's rudeness. "Sorry to bother you both," you muttered as you got down from the stool and stalked across the room to go backstage. They'd both been here for almost a week, so they knew how to set up for the day now anyway, you figured to yourself. They didn't need your help, and it certainly didn't look like they wanted it. 

You sat down at your dressing table and inhaled and exhaled deeply as you brushed through your (Y/H/C) hair, before applying your makeup and stripping your clothes off to change into what you called your 'work lingerie.' One of the girls you worked with, Rachel, sat down next to you.

"Everything okay, (Y/N)?" she asked curiously as she watched you sigh when you were seated again. 

You nodded and smiled at her wanly. "Yeah I think so. Thanks, Rach."

You vowed to yourself that after your shift you would interrogate Sam and find out what his problem was.

* * *

Time always passed quickly at the club, and before you knew it, you'd hit the eight o'clock 'rush hour'; the peak time for the most clients to arrive. Most of the time, it would be so filled with people that most wouldn't even be able to grab a seat, and they would have to stand around the club. Additionally on a Saturday night, the club organised private dances in the back for clients willing to pay extra, but that was rota based and luckily it wasn't your turn tonight. As per usual, now that you had bartenders, you were up on the poles, taking it in turns to perform with the other girls while some of them took their turn to perform the private dances.

Despite his recent behavior, you prayed that Sam and Dean would be alright behind the bar on their own, as this was their first busy night. You shrugged off your worries; even though they had only been here a week they had plenty of training provided by yourself and all week to get to grips with the job. 

You waited behind the curtain for yours and Katy's song to come on, as it was your turn to go on next. Trevor had informed you that you would be dancing to "Excitable" by Def Leppard tonight, at your personal request. Luckily you maintained a good friendship with Trevor over the past three years and he would normally consult you in regards to the songs you were dancing to. 

_Are you excitable?_  
_Are you excitable?_  
_Are you excitable?_  
_Are you excitable?_

The electric guitar blared through the speakers, filling the club, and you emerged from the curtain, your seductive smile plastered on your face as you strutted down the aisle to the poles. You waved and blew kisses down at your audience, recognizing some of the faces that watched you hungrily like you were a lake in the middle of a desert. You reached your pole and took hold of it tightly, pulling yourself up so you could wrap your legs round it and slide down. You swayed your hips and shook your ass, feeling the slight breeze of dollar bills being thrown at you.

_Stand up! Say yeah!_  
_Stand up! Say yeah!_  
_Stand up! Say yeah!  
_ _Never go down!_

_Stand up! C'mon get in the groove,_  
_You know I get so... Excitable!_  
_I really get so... Excitable!_  
_I wanna get you... Excitable!_  
  
_So c'mon, let's go!_  
_Ah, baby, don't say no!_

You spun yourself round the pole slowly, entangling your legs round it, roaming your hands all over the silk, deep purple bra that was part of your ensemble tonight. You couldn't help but glance over at the bar, wanting to make sure that Dean and Sam were okay. Dean was serving a client, being too busy to watch you perform, but your heart jumped out of rhythm when you caught eye contact with Sam. He was pouring what looked like a rum and coke from the tap, pausing to watch you while the tap topped up the rum with the dark liquid. You maintained your eye contact with Sam as you ground your ass against the pole, idly wondering what he was thinking about. His eyes laid upon you for a few brief moments before he turned off the coke tap and turned his gaze to the paying client on the other side of the bar. 

As your song faded, you picked up the dollar bills from the floor, hooking them inside your thong, and sauntered back up the aisle to the curtain to allow the next girls their turn. You felt your heart drop, your mind still fixated on Sam. No smile, no wave, no nothing. You couldn't help but disgruntle yourself thinking about what you must have done to piss off Sam that badly.

* * *

You breathed a sigh of relief as you closed the curtain behind you for the last time for the night. Most of the clients had left, as it was two o'clock in the morning, and the ones remaining were eventually asked to leave by the security guys. You retreated to the dressing room with the other girls and pulled your denim skirt and tank top back on, not even bothering to change out of your work lingerie, which was now a baby blue lacy ensemble. You sat down and pulled your hairbrush through your hair before gathering your things and stuffing them into your bag.

Your heart raced as you ran over Sam-related scenarios in your head. You promised yourself that you would talk to him and find out what his problem was. You just prayed that he didn't know about your encounter with Dean.

Once you waited for the girls to leave the dressing room, you tiptoed out into the club. The security guys were getting ready to leave, and so was Trevor. He ran up to you, his headphones wrapped around the back of his neck.

"Hey (Y/N) there you are," he breathed heavily. "I was supposed to lock up for Marcus tonight, but I've gotta run. I was wondering if you'd be able to lock up tonight? I'd owe you one big time."

You nodded, mumbling a "sure", and he handed you the large bundle of keys.

"Thankyou so much!" he gushed, jogging past you and out of the exit. Luckily you had been given the responsibility of locking up a few times, as you had worked there a long time and Marcus trusted you, so it was no big deal. It just meant that you had to stay until everybody had left.

You glanced over at the bar, where Sam was stood alone, wiping down the surfaces. You took a deep breath and walked over, sliding onto a bar stool.

"Hey. Good shift?" you asked, your heart palpitating slightly.

He looked up at you and smiled that annoying half-smile. "Busy but yeah," he muttered. He went back to wiping down the bar, regardless that it was spotless already.

You eyes scanned the area. "Where's Dean?" you wondered out loud.

"He left not long ago. Went to another bar with Sandie," he huffed with raised eyebrows.

You felt your stomach drop. "Typical Dean," you eventually murmured. 

"Yep."

You turned to look over your shoulder, noticing that everybody had left. It was just you and Sam alone in the club now. You took a deep breath, feeling your fingers tremble a little.

"Look, Sam..." you started nervously. "Is everything okay?"

He looked up at you, his hazel eyes void of emotion. "Yeah. Why wouldn't it be?" he questioned back.

You felt your skin heat as you blushed under his gaze. "Well it's just... I can't help but feel like you're avoiding me. Every time I come over to speak to you, it's like... You find me annoying." You looked down at your lap, wringing your hands, waiting for his reaction. There was an awkward pause before Sam spoke.

"I'm not avoiding you," he started. "I just presumed that it was Dean who you wanted to communicate with." He raised his eyebrows again accusingly.

"Why would you think that?" you pressed, looking back up at him.

"Well you guys slept together, right?"

You blushed again and gulped. "How do you know?"

Sam scoffed. "He's my brother, (Y/N). No girl goes out for a drink with him without diving into his bed. Plus, I was next door. Motel room walls are thin y'know."

You looked away from his piercing eyes, embarrassed. For a moment you wondered if you should apologize. But then you thought: why the hell should you?

"Is it a problem that I had sex with your brother?" you questioned, your eyes narrowing with mild irritation. It annoyed you that you were made out to be the bad guy in all this.

"No, you can do what you want," Sam retorted with an incredulous look on his face. 

"Then why do I get this feeling that you're lying?" you shot back.

Sam placed his hands on the bar and took a deep breath. "I'm not lying. All I'm thinking is... When I met you, I thought you were different. Yeah, I knew that you were a stripper, but I really thought that there was something different about you, that made you stand out from all the rest. But no, you're just like the others. You fell for my brother," he snapped. He turned on his heel and started to walk away, running his fingers through his hair in annoyance.

You scoffed. "You think I  _fell_ for your brother?" you exclaimed with a snort, jumping down from the bar stool. "I didn't  _fall_ for your brother. We had sex, Sam. It's not like it mattered. It was just a bit of fun. And me and Dean... We're both fine with that." You exhaled deeply. "Why aren't you?"

Sam paused mid-walk, his back turned so that you couldn't see his face. You could feel your temper flaring, flames licking their way through your stomach. 

He turned to face you, his eyebrows knitted together in a frown. "I am fine with that," he murmured, shrugging. "See you tomorrow." He turned away again to leave.

"Sam, wait," you pleaded, breaking into a light jog to catch up with him. You grabbed his arm and turned him to face you once more. "Stop, please. I don't want things to be like this." You looked up into his eyes, regret swimming in your own, as you awaited a reaction. 

Sam ran his fingers through his hair again before rubbing the back of his neck somewhat nervously. He let out a big sigh. "Why are you so concerned about what I think anyway, (Y/N)?" he questioned quietly, his eyes searching your own. 

You gulped and took a deep breath. "I don't know," you all but whispered. "Honestly. I don't know. All I know is, you seem like a good guy... I don't want to spoil things. I only just met you. I know that what happened with Dean, it was rushed, but...  I wasn't thinking straight."

You could feel salty tears start to sting at your eyes, threatening to reveal themselves. You bit the inside of your lip, willing yourself not to cry as you looked up at him. "All my life, I feel like I've been alone. And that's my choice. But I didn't want to be alone anymore. I still don't want to." 

You watched Sam for a few moments as he listened to what you had to say in silence. His eyebrows creased together in a frown. "You don't have to be alone," he murmured, walking up to you. "Trust me." He spoke like he knew the feeling all too well. You continued to gaze up at him, your heart pounding against your ribs almost audibly.

"I'm sorry," you sighed, looking away from him, down at the floor. "I didn't mean to hurt anybody." As far as you were concerned, you had good intentions, but it was obvious that your actions had an effect on Sam.

Your breath hitched in your throat as Sam's arms ghosted around your torso, pulling you close to him. "You don't have to be sorry," he spoke, looking into your eyes almost like he could see your soul or something. You looked up at his handsome face, all traces of concern and anger dissipated. His expression was soft and neutral. 

You couldn't take it any more. You placed your hands onto his firm biceps, trailing them up to his broad shoulders, and you leaned up onto the tips of your toes to close the achingly tense gap between you and Sam. He moved down towards you slowly, the space between you gradually getting smaller. Your heart literally almost leapt when at last you felt his warm, soft lips press against yours.

You felt his arms wrap around you more tightly, and you moved your hands up to his neck and then to his hair, entangling it at the nape of his neck into your fist. You moaned into the kiss as it became more passionate, as you traced your tongue along his bottom lip. He teased you back, tracing his tongue along yours. Your body tingled as though it were subjected to a mild electric current, the current travelling directly to your erogenous zones.

His hands moved down to cup your ass firmly, before breaking away from the kiss to pull you up into his arms. You squeaked and let out a slight giggle as you felt your feet leave the floor and wrapped your legs around Sam, his hands still groping your behind. You couldn't help but admire his biceps, straining against his black t-shirt as they supported your weight. He carefully placed you so that you were sitting on the marble surface of the bar, his height making it easily accessible for him. He gently rested his forehead upon yours, his warm breath fanning across your face.

"I know how it feels to be alone..." he started, his rough voice almost low enough to pass as a growl. "...Which is how I know... Of a few ways that we can make each other feel better. And trust me... I'm a whole lot more compassionate and empathizing than my brother."

You felt your clitoris start to ache and your nipples start to harden just at his words alone.

He crushed his lips back to yours, gently nipping at your bottom lip, causing you to gasp and moan. You broke away and looked into his eyes; normally hazel, they were almost black, clouded with lust. You took the opportunity to slide your leather jacket off your shoulders, giving Sam access to the naked skin of your neck and chest. He peppered kisses along your jawline and down your neck, encouraging you to moan and buck your hips instinctively, his large hands cupping and kneading your concealed breasts.

"Oh... Sam..." you whimpered, feeling him nip and suck at the exposed skin of your neck. He pulled your tank top over your head with one swift motion, revealing your lacy baby blue bra. He made his way back up to your lips, one hand behind your head pulling you closer to him, the other ghosting its way down your back. You clutched onto his neck, wanting to be even closer to him. 

You tugged at the hem of his t-shirt, encouraging him to take a step back to remove it, and he whipped it off before tossing it onto the ground. You felt your clitoris throb and your mouth slightly salivate at the sight of the bronzed Adonis standing before you. Your eyes flitted over his naked torso, noticing the same tattoo that Dean had, the perfect ridges of his abdominal muscles, the bulge of his pecs. He once again closed the distance between you, placing his hands on your hips He smirked at you while he hooked his fingers into the waistband of the denim skirt you were wearing and started to drag the material down. You bucked up your hips to allow him to take your skirt off, before sitting back down on the bar, the marble surface cool against your thong-clad ass. 

Sam bent down slightly to continue to drag the material down your silky legs. Once removed, it left you in your knee high leather boots and underwear. He took gentle hold of your ankles, opening your legs, to place each of your feet on a bar stool. You could hardly control your heavy breathing as you anticipated his next move.

Sam proceeded to plant kisses up the inside of your thighs, occasionally grazing his teeth at the smooth skin. You moaned and gasped. 

"Sam... Please..." you breathed, watching him through hazy lust-filled eyes. He smirked up at you again teasingly, before moving up towards your pussy. He dragged his lips across the material of your panties, the lace soaked through from your arousal. Your hips automatically bucked up to him keenly as you closed your eyes in ecstasy and anticipation. You almost cried out as you felt his tongue, hot and wet, trace against your clitoris through the thin material. 

Sam moved your panties to the side to gain more access to your wet folds. The cool air of the room against you only made you more needy and wanting for Sam's talented tongue. 

"Oh! Shit!" you cried as he took you by surprise, licking a broad stripe up your slit. "Sam, please!"

"You're so wet," he murmured against you, the vibrations from his lips against your sensitive pussy sending you almost insane in need. You whimpered and moaned as he continued to lick you, tasting your sweet arousal. He lapped at your clitoris, alternating pressure as he circled his tongue around the little throbbing bud. 

"Oh... Sam... Please... Don't stop," you mewed in pleasure, taking a fistful of his hair and throwing your head back. You ground your hips against his face, almost coming on the spot as he deftly inserted one of his long fingers inside you. "Oh! Holy shit!"

Your moans and groans became louder and louder as Sam continued to work his tongue at your clitoris and graze his finger against your G-spot relentlessly, only pausing to insert another finger to pump in and out of your entrance, until you couldn't hold on any longer.

"Sam, I'm gonna come, you're gonna make me come," you cried out in warning as you felt your inner walls threaten to give way.

"Come for me baby," Sam growled in reply, still curling his fingers up inside you. A simple graze of his teeth against your aching clitoris, and you had come undone. The spring that had been tightly coiled inside you released, and you succumbed to a powerful orgasm. Sam didn't remove his fingers, feeling your muscles tighten around them. He gently kissed at your clitoris as you recovered from the aftershocks and your breathing slowed down. 

"That was amazing," you whispered as he removed his fingers and stood up properly so that you were back on the same height level, gazing into each other eyes. He smirked. 

"Glad you enjoyed it."

You bit your lip, smirking back at him. "It's only fair that I return the favor in some way."

Sam narrowed his eyes in thought. "I can think of a way."

You raised your eyebrows questioningly, but before you could react further, Sam had spun you round so that you were facing the bar. He took your wrists and lifted them, placing your palms down on the marble. He pressed his body to your back and started peppering kisses along your collarbone. You could feel his hard erection through his jeans against your ass. 

"How can I repay you?" you asked breathlessly, feeling your desire pool in the core of your stomach.

"Let me fuck you," Sam growled simply in reply. Your clitoris twinged at his dirty mouth.

"Yes," you managed to respond.

Sam wasted no time; he dragged your panties down to the floor so you could step out of them. He moved away from you slightly, and though you couldn't see him, you heard him unbuckle his belt and slide the zipper down on his jeans. You heard a rustle of material and a slight thud as his jeans hit the floor. You waited patiently with bated breath, and once again you could feel the heat radiating from his body as he stepped towards you.

"You ready?" he asked, slight concern lingering in his voice. All you could do was nod your head and you took your place, bending over the bar and widening your stance.

You felt your clitoris twinge again as you felt the warm head of Sam's cock at your entrance, and he slowly started to slide it in, quite easily due to your arousal. You moaned as you felt him fill up your pussy slowly, edging himself in bit by bit. At one point, you thought that you would have to tell him to stop and ask him how much was left to put in, as he filled you to the absolute hilt.  _And I thought that Dean's cock was impressive,_  you thought to yourself. It had nothing on Sam's, which could easily have been nine inches give or take.

"Are you okay?" he murmured questioningly, obviously aware that his length could cause some discomfort. You nodded again in response.

"Never better," you replied. "Now please... Fuck me, Sam."

Sam eagerly obliged, withdrawing his cock to slam back into you again. He placed his hands on your hips to guide himself and you moaned and groaned, clawing your nails at the marble surface of the bar as he pounded his cock into you. Behind you, you could hear him grunting and groaning and the sound only turned you on more.

"God. You're so big, Sam," you groaned as the head of his cock continued to graze against your sweet spot over and over.

"Shit, you're so tight," he replied through gritted teeth as he massaged your ass. He continued to pump in and out of you, you grinding your ass against him in eager response to heighten the movement and increase the friction. 

Sam moved a hand down to your front, using his fingers to massage your clitoris, and his other hand snaked round to pull down the cup of your bra and play with a nipple. 

"I want you to come all over my cock, (Y/N)," he growled as he continued to plunge through your folds, feeling your walls start to throb around his member.

Sexy Sam Winchester and that dirty mouth of his...

You felt your muscles clench and seize for the second time as another orgasm took hold of you, leaving you gasping for air as the all-too-familiar stars exploded behind your eyelids. Your orgasm had also brought Sam to the edge, as his groaning become more audible and he thrust into you for a final time. 

"Oh shit, (Y/N)..." his voice trailed off as he came inside you, filling you with his warm, wet seed. You both stayed still for a moment, your chests heaving in rhythm as you both gasped, coming down from your highs. He slowly pulled out, and turned you to face him, before placing a chaste kiss on your lips. You snuggled into his warm chest, his skin covered with a light sheen of sweat. You looked up at him, a light smile playing on your lips.

"That was better than I even imagined. And I have a very dirty mind," he spoke, his voice slightly raspy as he continued to catch his breath. You giggled.

"Ditto."

He smiled down at you, brushing a strand of hair away from your face and tucking it behind your ear.

"So," you started, continuing to gaze into his hazel eyes. "Are we all good now?" The past few days with Sam being cold and distant towards you had been horrible to experience.

He chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, we're all good. Probably just best not to tell Dean about this."

"I won't."


	4. Hot Blooded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just another average night at Black Lace for yourself and the Winchester brothers... Until a sincere guy in a trench coat decides to show up for Sam and Dean. And he's a paying customer with a butt load of secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hoped you liked the first three chapters. Just to assure you, there is a story line in here... somewhere. At the moment it's just hidden under all the smut and sexual tension. I'm hoping that the actual story line will begin to unfold in the next couple of chapters. Motivation song for this chapter was Hot Blooded by Foreigner. Thanks for reading, constructive feedback is welcomed :)

On the following Saturday, you traipsed into work around two o'clock in the afternoon feeling slightly deflated. Tonight was the night that you dreaded once a month; your turn on the rota to do the private dances in the back. You hated doing the private dances because it was always gross, sweaty old men trying to paw their dirty hands all over you. At least on the stage they could look but not touch.

"Hey guys," you grumbled as you reached the bar, greeting Sam and Dean grumpily with a slight pout playing on your lips. Both of them turned away from what they were doing to greet you in return as you leapt up onto a barstool.

"Why the long face?" Dean quipped with a smirk, Sam frowning at you behind him in concern.

"What night is it?" you asked, your eyebrows raised.

"Your turn on the rota?" Sam asked, his eyebrows knitted together. Wow, at least someone had listened to you around here for once. You nodded in reply with a deep sigh.

"You're doing the private dances tonight?" Dean asked incredulously. "Wow. Wish I'd asked for the night off." He chuckled, and you couldn't help but laugh under your breath at his demeanor. After working with them for a couple of weeks, plus, ahem,  _extra-curricular activities,_ you knew the boys kinda well.

"Anyway, I'm gonna go grab my stuff out the car," you started. "Be back in a minute."

You walked outside into the warm July air to your car to retrieve your bag of costumes and lingerie, and you pulled the bag out of the back seat before slamming the car door. You gasped and jumped, letting out a high pitched scream, as a man stood behind you, looking at you in the reflection of the car window. You spun round quickly, eyes wide with slight fear.

"Who are you? What do you want?" you gushed, never taking your eyes off the man. Almost six feet tall, dark hair, bright blue eyes, and slight stubble that cast a shadow over the lower part of his face. He was wearing what looked like a suit, with a beige trench coat open over the top. His blue and white tie was slightly askew, his white shirt stained with what looked like bits of mud.

He tilted his head and frowned, his mouth slightly open, almost in wonder at you. You stepped back slightly, your back now pressed against the car.

"I'm looking for Sam and Dean Winchester," he spoke. His voice was sincere and monotonous, and deep and rough like gravel. You felt your stomach knot slightly at his statement.

"What do you want with Sam and Dean?" you asked in a low voice. 

"My name is Castiel," he spoke again, his eyes bright yet serious as they gazed into yours. "I'm an Ang-"

"Cas?" you flitted your eyes across to the bar entrance, where Sam and Dean were running up to you. You released a breath you didn't even realize that you were withholding.

"Cas what are you doing here?" Dean asked the man, Castiel. 

"Who is this guy?" you interjected angrily, your temper flaring a little in annoyance. "He scared the Hell outta me. I thought he was gonna attack me." You looked back at Castiel pointedly, fire in your gaze.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He looked back at you with almost puppy-dog like eyes. "Like I said, I'm Castiel. I'm an Ang-"

"A-a-Anglican. He's an Anglican. Very religious," Dean cut him off, exchanging a look with him that you must have missed, before looking back at you with a very over-the-top toothy grin. Sam replicated this expression as the three of them watched you for a reaction. Castiel studied you with a blank expression. 

You couldn't help but frown at the odd intervention, your eyes wide. "Ooooo-kay," you finally spoke. 

"Anyway, what d'ya say, why don't you come inside, I'll fix you a drink. I think you need one after that," laughed Sam, draping his arm around your shoulders.

"Good idea," you replied, your eyes still wide, as you let Sam drag you back up to the entrance of the bar.

You turned back just one more time, to get a final glimpse of the strange man. He watched you intently, a weird sense of intensity burning in his eyes.

* * *

Later that night, you groaned as you scowled at the reflection in the mirror. God how you hated doing the private dances in the stupid costumes that Marcus insisted you wear. You tugged at the white feathery wings that you donned on your back and grimaced. Dressed in satin white lingerie complete with white suspenders and stockings, tonight you were a sweet, innocent Angel. 

You strutted out to the club and headed to the bar for a shot of Dutch courage, accompanied by Rachel (dressed as a devil) who would be your partner tonight if any client requested a double dance. Dean looked up as you neared the bar and couldn't help himself. 

"Wow get a load of you!" he grinned, looking you up and down. You smiled falsely back at him in sarcasm. "This is my ultimate fantasy! Damn I shoulda asked for the night off." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at you and you rolled your eyes in response. 

"I look stupid," you muttered, motioning to Sam to pour you a drink, preferably something strong. 

Dean shook his head at you. "You really don't. In fact, I think I know someone who would LOVE to have you grind on them in that get-up. Call it a wing kink." He grinned widely again while you frowned in confusion at his statement, but before long you noticed that Dean no longer had his eyes fixed on you, but on someone behind you. You turned round and jumped slightly when Castiel came into your vision, standing close to you. 

"You scared me. AGAIN," you growled at him in slight annoyance. Twice in one day... Was this guy PURPOSELY trying to freak you out? 

"Sorry," Castiel apologized, gazing into your eyes with those sweet puppy-dog ones. "Apparently it's something I do a lot without realizing." He attempted a small smile at you which you half returned before turning back to the bar. Sam had poured you a shot glass filled with clear liquid, and you knocked it back without a second thought. 

"So (Y/N), whaddaya say? Here's fifty bucks. Show our friend here a good time. He could do with lightenin' up a bit," Dean grinned, extending his hand out to you. There was a roll of notes neatly folded between his index and middle finger. You thought to yourself for a few moments, Dean waggling the notes at you in slight impatience. 

Was this a good idea?

You sighed and took the notes from Dean, and he flashed you his shit-eating grin. "Okay," you grumbled, and you turned to Castiel. "Just one dance." You plastered on your sultry smile and grabbed his tie, leading the way to the booths in the back, him trailing behind you somewhat nervously. 

"Hot Blooded" by Foreigner pulsated against the walls of the club as you both slid through the curtain that separated the bar from the booths in the back. You winked at Rick, one of the security guards, who nodded curtly at you in response. You reached an empty booth and you playfully pushed Castiel backwards so that he landed in the squashy black leather armchair.

He straightened up quickly, placing his hands in his lap and sitting right on the edge of the chair. His eyebrows were knitted together in an anxious manner and his eyes wide like dinner plates. 

"Are you okay?" you asked him curiously as you sauntered up to him. "You look... worried? I'm not gonna bite you. Unless you want me to." You giggled.  

"Um..." Castiel started in his gruff voice. "I've never done this before."

"Don't worry, I'll go easy on you," you promised, as you sunk to your knees in front of him. "Just sit back. Relax. And enjoy the show." You winked at him before pushing him back so that he was more laid back in the armchair. You moved his hands from his laps and placed them by his sides, before running your palms teasingly up his thighs. You gazed into his heavenly big blue eyes. Maybe you had just gotten off on the wrong foot. Maybe he just had seriously impaired social skills.

You decided to give him the benefit of the doubt, and continued your dance. You opened his legs and rubbed your chest along his crotch and up his torso, your face tantalizingly close to his once you had made your way up. You tried to look into his eyes, but he avoided your gaze awkwardly. He seemed so cute and innocent, and somewhat virginal.

"You know... You're not supposed to touch me. But I'll let you... If you want to," you purred in his ear as you ran your hands up over his chest and shoulders, sliding his trench coat off. He stole a meek glance at you. 

You wiggled your hips and ground yourself against the chair, still situated between his legs. This really was proof that first impressions weren't always right. You inhaled a deep breath and took hold of Castiel's wrists, and placed his hands on your hips, moving them up the silky skin that covered your naval up to your breasts. You cupped his hands over them, trying to encourage him to touch you.

His gaze met yours briefly once more. He cleared his throat and shifted in his seat awkwardly, looking down at his lap. 

"Um... Sorry," he murmured. At first you wondered why he was apologizing, then you glanced down at his lap where there was an impressive tent pitched from his crotch. "Sometimes this happens," he continued. "I'm not too sure why. I think it's the vessel."

You frowned for a moment at his words, but dismissed it quickly, a grin spreading across your features. "Castiel... Are you a virgin?"

His lips tightened. "Yes."

Wow.

He must have been in his early thirties at the very least; he had almost a family man look about him. He was quite good looking when you thought about it. How was this guy still a virgin? Then you thought back to your first encounter. He didn't exactly possess the charm the attracted women.

You flashed Castiel a sincere smile. "There's nothing wrong with being a virgin," you reassured him. You bit your lip momentarily, deep in thought. "Is it your own choice, that you're still a virgin?" you asked.

He gulped and cleared his throat. "Uh... It was. But Dean said that I'm... "missing out." And now I'm walking with humans, I've succumbed myself to quite an array of new emotions and experiences-"

You held up a finger and pressed it to his lips gently, silencing him. If you were going to do this for Castiel, then he had to be quiet before more nine kinds of crazy came tumbling out of his mouth.

"Maybe Dean's right," you almost whispered, searching his mesmerizing blue orbs. "You're missing out." You sucked in a deep breath, releasing it slowly to relax yourself. "If you like, I can show you. What it's like. Call it another new experience."

He looked up at you innocently. "Does it require me having to give you more money? Because I'm sure that counts as prostitution."

You couldn't help but chuckle at his naivety. "No, you don't have to give me more money," you laughed. "Look, you're a friend of Sam and Dean's. Consider this a personal favor. On the house. Okay?"

He looked away nervously again. "Um... Okay."

You smiled and stood up from where you were crouched before strolling back over to the curtain that provided the privacy for the dances. You exchanged a quick glance with Rick before closing it; he knew what it would mean.  _Do not disturb under any circumstances._ _  
_

You sauntered back over to Castiel and resumed your position on your knees in front of him, the worried expression still distorting his features.

"We don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with," you reassured him, stroking his thighs gently. He smiled but it was very tight-lipped.

You crawled up on his lap to straddle him, before pressing your lips against his gently. You pulled back, studying his expression. He looked into your eyes briefly, before cupping the back of your head and pulling you into a more passionate kiss. You wrapped your arms round his neck while his arms snaked around your waist.

You pulled away after a few moments, shock apparent on your face. "Wow. Where did that come from?"

He looked at you solemnly. "I learned that from the pizza man."

You frowned in response before letting out a light giggle. "Okay. Why don't I show you what I've learned over the years?" You smirked before kissing his lips again, moving across his cheek and down to his jaw and neck. Castiel dropped his head back slowly, gaining you more access, a low moan escaping his mouth. You felt a rush of pride.

Yours eyes never left his face as you slid down from his lap, kneeling on the floor once again. You slowly unbuckled the belt on his pants, licking your lips as Castiel watched you in anticipation. Next you unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, pulling them apart to reveal his impressive erection underneath his boxer shorts. You tugged down the hem of the boxers, freeing his cock at last.

You heard his breath hitch in his throat as you took hold of his cock at the base, pumping it gently.

"How does this feel?" you purred seductively, noticing his eyes fluttering closed and then opening again and his breathing was now laboured.

"It's... Quite peculiar," he started. "But I can understand... How one can become addicted to these... Interventions."

You smirked and lowered your head, licking a long stripe up the underside of his shaft to the tip. He moaned more loudly this time and shuffled in his seat, unsure of what to do. You surprised him even more once you wrapped your lips round the head of his cock, sucking the precum that leaked out. You bobbed your head down to take it fully into your mouth and withdrew again, gently grazing your teeth against the sensitive skin.

"Uh... Uh... I can't seem to find the words to describe this feeling," Castiel shuddered.

His cock left your mouth, making a slight popping noise. "Just don't talk, and just go with it," you soothed, cupping his balls gently before returning to your work.

You continued to suck him, taking as much of his length into your mouth as you could, gradually increasing your speed and suction. "Wow Castiel, you're so big," you whimpered to him between sucks, your dirty mouth bringing him closer to the edge.

He proceeded to moan, before his eyes flew open and he looked at you. "I'm not sure what's happening, I think there's been a malfunction-" he started, getting into a bit of a panic at his nearing orgasm. 

"Castiel it's fine, just let go," you reassured him. "It's your orgasm. You need to stop panicking and just let it happen."

He nodded at you, his chest heaving rapidly. You placed your mouth round his cock once more, sucking and licking and tasting, and massaging his testicles carefully. Soon after, he managed to finally climax and released his warm, wet seed into your mouth. You quickly swallowed the salty liquid and wiped your mouth. 

"So how was it?" you asked him, allowing his cock to calm down a little before zipping his pants back up for him. 

He nodded in appreciation. "Yes. It was most enjoyable," he complimented. "You were very... Thorough."

You winked at him and got to your feet. "I think that's all we've got time for now, but... If you ever want somebody to, you know... Then you know where I am."

He smiled a genuine smile at you before buckling his belt back up. You led the way back through to the bar, where Sam and Dean were washing and polishing some glasses. 

"Hey," Dean greeted you both, his eyes lit up due to his grin. He turned to Cas. "How was it?"

Castiel nodded. "It was a very memorable experience," he confirmed. You smirked to yourself knowingly. "I have to go now. I'll be in touch," he said to Sam and Dean, before facing you. "Thankyou (Y/N)." And with that, he left, giving Sam and Dean a brief thumbs up before exiting the club.

Dean turned to Sam with his eyebrow raised quizzically. "Did he... Did he just give us a thumbs up?"

Sam shrugged, his expression mirroring Dean's. 

"(Y/N) what did you do to him?" Sam asked with a chuckle.

Oh if only they knew. 


End file.
